yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rain Hasumi
Rain Hasumi is a supporting character in the yuri series Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid. A mysterious woman who together with her lover Lady J forms the duo Lady Lady. As a hybrid of Liberator and Extar, she is able to transform into a powerful beam cannon with variable settings which can, among other effects, disrupt an Extar's powers. Yuri Feats *In the ending she was showing to held Lady J's waist, also their nickname"Lady Lady" are demonstrations of their attachment and love. *Near the disciplinary room in a private dark corridor she talked to Meifeng in about the payout bet of hers, she was in the middle of a kiss with Lady J against a wall. *Once when Lady Lady were searching for Torino's Atelier, she stopped to take a break and touch Lady J's nipple in her motorcycle form then she giggled. *To be Mamori's Liberator Arm for awhile, she kissed Mirei's lips since she found her interesting *For Lady J entered Drive without her to transform into a motorcycle form, she deems that's how strong the bond is between them. *Before leaving Torino's Atelier after Welter's departure, she told Mirei that she likes her, then turned her head while riding on Lady J's motorcycle form to wink at her. * She lives with Lady J in a mobile home. * Episode 8 minute 1:54 touching Lady J's breast, she bet Akira herself who visited their mobile home one night, that she knows J's exact bust size too. * Episode 8 minute 5:48-6:11 to blast through the giant rock which leads to the location of their task, she requested Lady J to use her weapon starting with a kiss. * Episode 8 minute 12:8 just as an artificial Arm appeared in the manufacturing plant under Mermaid Island, she demanded Lady J for a Driving kiss. * Since she decided with Lady J to go check out what's going on at Veste, she shared a kiss with her in front of Welter guards who were willing to arrest them. * Episode 11 minute 5:25-6:11 J was massaging her breasts with her hand close to her butt while taking the front position as usual, after Lady lady blocked Momoka's unleashed beam attack within her Arm, and rescued Hibiki and Kasumi in their entrance to the castle, she also shared a french kiss with her, with her showing breasts were touched by Lady J as well the time they declared to the Soldiers that Lady Lady choose their actions with their own free will. * Lady Lady united to their enhanced form of phoenix-like flying mecha to lead Mirei to beat Charlotte the Gouverneur, and later Momoka. * The special OVA episode 5, one afternoon, She bit J's nipple so hard which made J think that she was in a hurry and unlike herself. * Gradually as she was touching J's nipple and pressing it, she believed she is really insatiable. * Penetrating J was what she was eager to do. * The reason for why she seemed more intense than usual in making love with J was because Mirei Shikishima and Mamori Takanome turn her on. Gallery 69267 964713.jpg 69437 600474.jpg 69437 330454.jpg 69437 597971.jpg Videotogif 2018.07.17 15.18.20.gif Videotogif 2018.07.19 16.00.04.gif 70140 329536.jpg Category:Valkyrie Drive Category:Characters Category:Toranpu